To Woo A Lady Wolf
by ampora-babe
Summary: Isaac likes Erica. Derek get's Stiles to help him woo her. None of their plans work. Well, almost none.


Erica eyed the flower in Isaac's hand "What's that?" she asked, brow raised.

"Uh, i-it's a daisy. I thought you'd like it." he replied sheepishly. His head was tilted downwards but he was looking up at her through his lashes, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

She made a small noise in the back of her throat and gave her hair that little flip that he found oddly cute "Well, I appreciate the gesture but I'm not a daisy kind of girl."

Isaac couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that surged through him and settled in his stomach, making him feel sick "Oh, okay."

Erica patted him on the shoulder "Why don't you give it to momma. I'm sure he'll like anything that comes from one of his pups."

"Alright." he sighed as she walked away, shoulders slumping.

"Girl troubles?"

Isaac jumped at the sudden appearance of his Alpha, heart leaping in his chest. He looked over towards Derek. The older male was standing only a few feet away, face slightly obscured by the shadows "You saw that?" he felt embarrassed. Not only had he made himself look like and idiot in front of Erica but Derek had been a witness to his humiliation.

"Only all of it." Derek couldn't help the smile that tugged at his mouth.

"Yeah sure, laugh at me. I don't think I can feel any worse than I do now, but it's worth a shot." he huffed, tossing the flower on the ground.

"Thought you were giving that to Stiles."

"I don't like giving people things that was intended for someone else. Seems rude, if you ask me." he sighed again, crushing the daisy under his heel like Erica had his hopes... Okay now he was sulking "I suck."

"Oh, no you don't," Derek reassured him, closing the distance between them so he could wrap an arm around his shoulders "You just need to work on your tactics a bit."

"But Derek," he whined "I'm so romantically awkward it's painful. I wouldn't even begin to know where to start."

This earned him another pat on the shoulder "Well, at least we know someone else who's just as bad."

"Who would that be?"

"You want me to do what?" Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing "You want me to teach Isaac how to woo Erica?"

Derek rolled his eyes "Yes. Teach him your romantic flailing techniques." he teased, flicking the bridge of the teen's nose.

Isaac just kicked his feet back and for the, squirming uncomfortably on his perch on the kitchen counter "O-only if you want to that is. I don;t want you doing anything you don't want to do."

"See, how can you say no to that?" he gestured towards Isaac "He looks like a kicked puppy."

Stiles glared up at his boyfriend "If I do this, you owe me one."

"Wouldn't helping one of our pups find love be enough of an award?"

"Derek."

The Alpha bent over enough to kiss the tip of Stiles nose "I'm joking. Do this and I'll do whatever you want."

Stiles tilted his head up to capture his mates lips with his own "I'll do it, but only because after all the shit he's been through he deserves to be happy."

Isaac visibly perked up "Really! You'll help me!" he was up off the counter in a flash, rushing over and pushing between the two so he could wrap his arms around him "Thank you, momma!"

Stiles couldn't help but smile "Whatever."

"This is stupid. I look like a garden threw up in my hand." Isaac grumped. Stiles had given him some money and told him to go out and buy every type of flower, except for daisies, that he could find. Which ended up making him look like he was planning on starting a mini garden. While it would make their lair look nicer, it wasn't the plan.

"Hey I did it for Derek. It shows you're trying hard to get things right. If nothing, it's endearing." Stiles protested, peering at him over the bundle of flowers.

"The young wolf pouted, lower lip jutting out slightly "But mo-"

"Don't mom me, just do it." he pointed towards the lady wolf that was sitting on the other side of the room, just out of ear shot unless she was trying to listen in.

Isaac deflated as he did what he was told, skulking over to Erica "H-hello."

She looked up from the book she was reading, noticing the flowers before anything else. Not that it was too difficult , they were just kind of... there "... How have you not been attacked by bee's, yet?"

"I know this looks silly, alright? I just wanted to get it right after the daisy incident."

"From this angle it looks like a bunch of flowers with legs is talking to me." she pulled herself up off the ground and took the plants from him, rifling through them, picking out a few before handing the rest back. "I like these ones." she stated, walking away.

Isaac deflated again "Damn it."

Derek shook his head and Stiles groaned "Well that didn't work."

"I'm sure you can think of something... Can I have the rest of those flowers?'

Stiles glared.

Isaac smiled as he looked down at the necklace Stiles had shoved in his hand "You and Derek bought this?" he couldn't believe they'd do something like that for him.

Stiles shrugged "It was Derek's idea. If giving her this necklace will get you two together, well, it's worth it. A little love will do you both a world of good."

This earned him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Thank you! So much!" he rushed off to go find Erica.

"Do you think this'll work?" Derek asked, sneaking up behind him.

"Hopefully."

This time Erica was painting her nails "That's a pretty color." he said softly, sitting down next to her.

"Thank you." she grabbed the bottle "It's called Marine Scene. Which is just a fancy shade of blue."

"Why can't they ever name it something simple."

Erica shrugged "Don't know."

They sat in silence for a while, Isaac gathering up the courage to give the girl the necklace, Erica still working on her nails. Finally he said "Hey Erica."

"Hmm?"

"I, uh, have something for you." he pulled the box from his back pocket and opened it, holding it out out her. "Here."

She glanced at it, eyes widening slightly "I-Isaac did you buy this for me?"

"Well, Stiles and Derek bought it, but only because I said something about wanting to get for you but not having the money."

The confession did nothing to deter her excitement. She quickly snatched the box from his hands and pulled it from it's box "It's so beautiful." she breathed "Here, help me put it on." she handed it to Isaac before turning around, holding her and out of the way.

Isaac slipped it around her neck and fastened the clasp "There you go."

She turned back around to face him, fingering the small ruby that settled right above her breasts, the silver standing out against her skin "How does it look?"

"It looks beautiful."

He almost added /Not as beautiful as you./ but nerves closed up his throat before he could get the words out.

"God Isaac, this is the best thing I've ever gotten. Thank you so much! I have to go show it off to Boyd." she stood up and ran off to find the other werewolf, leaving Isaac deflated again. He was starting to feel like a balloon at this rate. A disappointed balloon with an aching chest.

"Well... At least she liked it."

Derek glared at his mate "This is getting ridiculous." he huffed "I'm going to talk to him."

"What are you going to say, huh?" Stiles was feeling about as frustrated as he could tell Derek was and was up for just about anything but he didn't want Derek going and giving Isaac bad advice or worse. Saying something that made Isaac feel even more shitty than he already did.

"Just trust me Stiles. I can do this."

Isaac made a noise that was something between a whine and a growl, burying his face in Derek's pillow. After his last failure with Erica he decided to go plop down in his Alpha's bed and take some semblance of comfort in his scent as he wallowed in his self-pity. "I'm never going to win." he complained, growling again. He was so busy mentally beating himself up that he didn't notice the mattress dip slightly as someone sat down next to him until said person had a hand on the back of his head, fingers sliding through his hair.

"Hey kid." Derek said softly, twisting one of the boys curls around his index finger "Are you okay?"

Isaac snorted "What do you want Derek? Are you here to pitch another useless idea to me or do you actually want to help this time?"

Derek grit his teeth, doing his damnedest to not slap him across the back of the head "Hey, don't blame me. It's not my fault Erica's bad at taking hints. Can't really blame her though, you are pretty bad at dropping them."

Isaac wanted to glare up at his Alpha but he didn't have enough energy to twitch a finger let alone turn his head. So instead he just grunted "I am really bad at this."

It wasn't a question but Derek decided to answer him "Well, yeah, you are. At first I though Stiles could help you. I mean he's just as romantically awkward as you but he still managed to woo me." Derek flinched, that was such a stupid word. Woo. He made a mental note to never use it again "And I knew I wouldn't be much help because I'm not really good with telling people how I feel. But now I realize all you need is a pep talk and I am good with those."

Isaac forced himself to roll over so he could look up at the other man "Pep talk?"

"Yes, because you need one to boost you self-confidence so you can just straight up tell Erica how you feel, because at this rate it's going to get to a point where you're going to have to so let's just cut to the chase and get to it already."

"Bu-but, I'm bad with words. Forming a coherent sentence is hard enough I don't think I can make one about my feelings. And Erica makes me nervous." he tried protesting, but it sounded weak, even to his own ears.

Derek rolled his eyes "See, you need to stop that. Being nervous around the person you like it's not good for you. Ask Stiles. And I know it's scary but you got to push that aside. What's life without a little risk? Something amazing if you just believe in yourself and have confidence. It makes things easier and it's sexy. Trust me. Now go."

Isaac hesitated for a second before climbing off the bed, fixing his clothes before going to look for Erica. Derek was right, he could do this. He was tired of letting things get him down. He was going t do something he had control of for once in his life, other than accepting the bite. If Erica didn't return those feelings he'd be hurt, yes, but at least he tried. That and Derek had told him to do it and when you Alpha tells you to do something you do it. No questions asked.

He found her chatting excitedly to Boyd. She was showing him the necklace and telling him about how Isaac got it for her and he smiled, glad to see that, even though he told Stiles and Derek had bought it, she was still saying he got it. It gave him even more confidence to do this. "Erica." he called, interrupting his pack mates conversation.

Erica twirled around at the sound of his voice, flashing him a huge, bright smile "Oh, Isaac! We were just talking about the necklace you gave me."

"You have good taste." Boyd added, smiling at him over Erica's shoulder. It was a smile that read /Good job in managing to get it for her/. Boyd had known about the necklace, Isaac had told him about it a few weeks ago and Boyd had said it was a good idea and that he thought Erica would like it. He was right about one thing, she did like it.

"Thanks." he laughed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck "But, uh, there was something I wanted to talk to you about Erica." a pause "In private."

Boyd shrugged "I gotta go anyway, Derek asked me to run a few errands for him." he walked away mumbling something about telling Stiles how Derek made them do all the work.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Erica asked, snapping his attention back to the task at hand.

He took a deep breath before starting "Okay, so, for weeks now I've been trying to tell you this, first it was the flowers and now the necklace and both times what I was trying to do flew right over your head. So, after a confidence boost from Derek, I've managed to gather the courage to tell you... tell you how I feel.. about... you..." he trailed off for a second, taking another deep breath to calm himself "I just- you're so beautiful, and smart, and funny and I love every bit of it, every bit of you. You're wonderful and amazing and you can do so much better than me. Better than the boy who still has nightmares about his father no matter how justified they are."

"You already have to deal with so much, and you don't need my problems adding to yours. And I don't want to put them on you but I can't help the way I feel Erica and-" his words died on his lips as Erica reached up and cupped his face in her hands, pulling him down so she could claim his lips with hers. He froze for a minute, shock making it hard for him to move, but at the first swipe of her tongue over his bottom lip had him jolting into action. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body against his as he brought his free hand up to tangle in her hair as he opened his mouth to let her slip her tongue in. It was awkward at first, what with him not having experience with this sort of thing, but he followed her examples and finally got the hang of it.

They kissed for a few minutes before having to pull away, both of them breathing a little heavily. Erica's lips were swollen and red and Isaac could stop himself from sliding his hands from her hair to run his thumb over her lower lip "Erica." he breathed.

"Why didn't you just tell me? It would have saved you so much trouble."

"I... I was nervous." he admitted, looking away "But then Derek talked to me and I realized how silly I was being."

Erica chuckled, giving him a light peck on the lips ""You were being very silly." she teased "But it's good to know this isn't a sad case of unrequited love."

Isaac laughed, feeling like a weight had lifted off his chest "Yeah."

"So," she ran a finger across his jaw "We dating now?'

"If you want." he replied softly "Do you?"

"Yes."

"Then we are."

"Good. Now come here." she pulled him in for another kiss.

Stiles smiled "I don't know what you said to him," he kissed Derek's cheek "But it worked."

"I had a feeling it would." Derek replied with a shrug, leaning into Stiles' kiss.

"Don't be so smug." he glanced back towards the two other teens "But they are cute."

"I agree," Derek turned his head so he could flash him a smile "Now all we need to do is get Jackson to see Danny likes him."

Stiles sighed, burying his face in Derek's neck "That should be fun."


End file.
